Brainy and Nia: Simple Wonder
by Albedo666
Summary: Braniac 5/Brainy and Nia Nal have met a few times already but aside from a few sparks nothing has been lit. Now however as the Holidays draw near the two of them will find themselves thrust into something new and exciting...and hopefully this fanfic will spark more interest in these two as a ship. Pace yourselves.


**Authors note:** Am I the only one picking up on Braniac 5's interaction with Nia? I might not, still, I figured given my amount of one shots for the holiday season why not of these two? Set during a festive Danvers party the two of them will awkwardly make their way through something truly remarkable and perhaps something more may come of it…or not. I find 'Brainy' to be quite humorous and endearing and with Nia sweet and charming. I hope the show does something with them as the show of late has been lacking ships.

Brainy and Nia: Simple wonder

Nia was a bit frazzled and she could not believe she had slept in. Her hair was a mess and there was a bit of drool on her cheek. She set about in a mad frenzy trying to prepare herself for today's presentation. She had everything sorted out…somewhere, well, she was sure it was close by. Wearing pajama bottoms and a shirt she turned things over and looked under her bed.

"Girl what are doing causing such a fuss this early in the morning?" Nia's roommate pokes a head into her room.

"Oh, um, there is this report I need for today's…meeting…very important." Nia begins to look in her bed feeling panic set in.

"You do realize it is Christmas right? C'mon if any place was having you work today I would go down there and have a word with them myself. You are going to the Danvers place today for that Christmas shindig or whatever. Go on now; use the shower while the water is hot. I don't have any plans really so I'll have plenty of time for it later."

Nia feels relieved about this. She thanks her roommate as she scrambles off but hearing her roommate make a harum she realizes she might need some stuff first. Only once she was satisfied did she head off to the bathroom.

Nia stood bare in the shower as she runs a hand through her hair. It seemed so long ago that she had been male and now she was truly content as a female. Those days as male were a bit of a letdown and yet if she hadn't been born a male then the transition wouldn't have been so life changing.

It was foreign being a male…like even with the parts she had she didn't feel comfortable with them. People in the world still had trouble with transgender people as they didn't understand why they made the changes they did. Why not stay as the gender one was born with. Nia could never understand those people and yet change was something that happened over time for most people.

Realizing she was lost in thought she finishes up her shower and gets dressed. Brushing her hair out in the mirror she finds a flash of an image settling into her consciousness. It wasn't intended or anything but she saw his face. His smile…his sense of humor and grasp of much anything human. He was an alien and in this time ever since the President is outed as an alien herself times were tense.

"Snap out of it Nia…it isn't like he likes you or anything. Plus you have never been in a relationship as…well…you now." Nia had recited so many of her written work before this mirror or before her roommate.

Taking a moment to compose herself she looks at the outfit she is wearing. Right now she wore a simple red dress. Truth be told she had forgot she bought this so long ago. Honestly it kind of was a bit…tight in some areas, and, this might not be the best fit for a Christmas party. Still…this was her first party she had been invited to in so long.

"This might be a bit much," she says once more to herself. Maybe she had a jacket that could go over this so she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Girl are you talking to yourself again? Listen, that little red number of yours is so you, and don't you be telling me otherwise. Enjoy yourself…celebrate with those who care for you the way you are. People aren't going to be focusing on the dress but on you as an individual. I am sure others will also be dressed so stop hogging the bathroom."

Nia laughs lightly and knows her roommate is right. She is just all in her head. Moving out of the bathroom she quickly seeks out a jacket, much to the protest of her roommate. Now all she needed to do was get to the Danvers before she talked herself out of this.

* * *

Querl or rather 'Brainy' arrived early as he had read that being punctual reaped awards. It was true…there was a fine line of food assembled and he was quite hungry on the way there. Of course Alex was quick to intercept telling him he had to wait for the other guests to arrive.

"Of course, my apologies…it is just the food looks so good I could not resist myself. You see this is sort of my first celebration of this holiday, I am a bit…unused to waiting to eat." Brainy places his hands behind his back.

"I understand Brainy. Still…it might be best if you not think about food, it might help. Why don't you try talking to Kara or even Mrs. Danvers? It helps to pass the time and you won't be thinking about food."

"Right…converse, I get you. I will try doing that now." Brainy decided to go talk to Mrs. Danvers who was in the kitchen no doubt dealing with the turkey.

"Oh…you must be Kara and Alex's friend. Would you mind helping me here in the kitchen?" Eliza Danvers, birth mother of Alex and adoptive mother of Kara.

"Of course, if it helps the mother of Alex and Kara I will do all in my power." Brainy listens as she gives him some instructions and helps carry a few plates to the table along with popping the bubbly as it were.

"So Brainy…how are you adjusting to Earth's customs?" Eliza was pulling the turkey out and it was indeed a magnificent specimen. Earth humans hunted these fine birds for sustenance as he believed.

"It is…a bit of a stretch at times. I still find myself adjusting and having to look up certain terms. You see where I am from there is no adjustment as I am already associated with all the changes and customs there is. Here I am very much in the dark."

Eliza seems to nod her head while also handling the tasks before her. How was the term, yes, he was envious of her. Nothing seemed to phase her and she seemed so strong, he could see where Alex and Kara got their determination to see things through.

"I'm sure things will get easier with time…Brainy. You need to also consider grasping the situation before responding as I have been told by Alex you tend to leap without thinking at times. Don't worry it happens to most of us…just…consider the mood of the room or how that individual is behaving and you should be fine. Hmm…the meal is almost ready just have to wait for the others to get here."

Brainy found time quickly moving along and morning was already starting to move into lunch. Much of the conversation was friendly banter and most of those in the room were used to one another's behavior. J'onn eventually shows with some drinks and Brainy knew that with the loss of his father and his fatherly bond with the girls it seemed like what sadness there was to be felt was mended.

"Is Nia not here yet?" James Olsen asks as he shows up with a few hugs for Kara and her sister. Brainy had also noted her absence.

"I'm sure she probably just slept in. Please everyone make yourselves comfortable and maybe we can play a game to pass the time." Kara suggests with a lively smile. Kara truly was the heart of the group. Brainy was all up for games though he did worry about Nia.

* * *

Nia was really late…like super late. She had to wait a long time in line for her food and then she spilled coffee over her dress. She had stepped in some gum which, eww, and then tons of foot traffic which never was favorable on the holiday. All in all she found herself behind schedule and moving fast in this dress was not exactly easy.

Nia continued to play conversations in her head figuring if she could latch on to some sanity that she will get through this. When she does finally arrive she imagines she built up quite a sweat and heels, no, never again. Speed walking in them or even huffing it as she did she felt like her heels themselves had taken a punishment all on its own.

Nia knocks on the door feeling like she was about to faint. The door opens and instead of Kara it is Brainy. He looks rather handsome…not that he wasn't, just, keep it together Nia. "Brainy…when did you get here?"

"I was told that Earth custom has punctual as arriving early. I also believe it is said that the early worm gets the bird."

"Actually it is the early bird gets the worm, but, give the worm super powers and he might stands a chance." Nia smiles politely and Brainy takes a moment before cracking a smile.

"I see, well, I will be sure to remember that next time. I must say you are rather ravishing." Nia blushes and Kara walks over.

"Brainy, I believe the word you are looking for is pretty or cute. Try and not come on too strong, come on Nia everyone is here." Kara goes to guide her in and she tries to compose herself having never been called that. Even with her being a transgender female and him being a male he did not seem to mind. Wait…did he know? If he knew would he have retracted his compliment? Nia tries to not let this get her down as she greets the others at the party.

"Alright everyone let us gather at the table. Please hold hands if you can." Eliza says to everyone. Nia goes to take her seat and of course Brainy is right beside her. Her skin is flushed and her heart is racing inside of her chest. She feels like the walls are closing in and as his hand is in hers she tries to contain the 'eep' that threatens to come out.

"We are gathered here today with loved and dear ones and after all we have been through we are truly appreciative that we can join hands today. This world is one in turmoil but we cannot overlook the triumph of friendship and the light of hope that shines in each and every one of us. There are those who are not with us that were before and wherever they are it is surely the hope of ever one that they are once more in our lives someday. If not…we do wish them the best and hope that they too are also celebrating today with someone. Thank you everyone for being a part of the Danvers family circle."

Nia nods her head. Truth be told she had never been part of something so big. It felt nice to be included and she releases her hand from Brainy's and as the turkey is cut they all begin to place things on their plate. Turkey appeared to be something associated with Thanksgiving as well but Nia does not complain as she remembers just how hungry she is.

* * *

Brainy is quite stuffed, hmm, wonder if that is a pun on the bird they just ate? He thinks over what he has learned and figures it is best to keep it to himself. He stands near the window looking out as he feels a bit…giddy, yes that is the word he is looking for.

"Brainy…are you drunk?" James goes to join him and he tilts his head processing his words. Hmm, was he?

"I do not believe so…but…given my experiments of late I feel if I drink two I might. Tell me something James, what are your thoughts on Nia?"

"Nia, well, she is a hard worker…tends to sleep a lot, she is quite determined though. There is this fire and passion in her line of work which makes her a valid and worthwhile member of CatCo. I also value the fact that even with her being a transgender woman she puts herself out there and her exemplary work shines through."

"I'm sorry, you said transgender? I'm not familiar with the term." Brainy turns to face James as he takes a long sip of his drink.

"Oh, right, you don't know. Well…on Earth when someone is unhappy in their own body, say if they are born male and wish to transition…they undergo an operation to become the opposite sex. It is a serious operation and one that even undergone requires a lot of time and patience to get a grasp of that new version of them. It is important though to not treat them any differently than when they were the other gender. In mind and spirit they are very much the same individual."

"I see. Thank you for this James." Brainy hands his glass to James before he moves off in hopes of finding Nia. He finds her by herself as she seems to be standing under some sort of greenery.

"Brainy, hi, um…enjoying yourself?" Nia says as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. A curious habit females did.

"Yes, this party is quite…entertaining. Listen, um, I have heard from James about…things, well, not so much things as you being a transgender woman. And I wish to say that I am in full support of it. I feel you should be happy and if this is what makes you happy than I am happy."

"James told you this? So…you don't feel any different knowing this?" Nia shifts the weight from one foot to the other though seems to cringe at it.

"Yes, perhaps he did not know it was a secret. However I was merely curious as to the term and such. I will alter my memory so I do not recall-."

"Please don't, um, it is alright if you know. I should be fine with people knowing…it is 2018 so a lot of people have already come forward or stuff. I mean look at Alex, she is an out there woman who loves other women, a lesbian, and no one looks at her differently. It is still Alex that people see and it shouldn't be different with me."

Brainy leans in as he kisses her cheek softly and pulls back much to her astonishment. Her cheeks are quite red and she struggles to find words. Did he do it wrong?

"W-What was that for? Why did you…do that?" She stares at him and he surmises that her temperature has probably elevated, perhaps she should sit down or maybe he should ask James…no, perhaps he can explain.

"I was merely expressing that you are a wonderful person Nia Nal and that no matter what people may say I do believe you have chosen right in your path. You should stick with it…be all you can be, and more if must. That is all."

She composes herself and she finds her eyes drawn upwards. Ah yes…the greenery, he did notice it himself. Come to think of it Mon-El had spoken of this when they first met, apparently another custom or tradition.

"Brainy, I, thank you…for that. No one has ever done something like that. I would like to return the gesture." Brainy did not see the harm in that.

"Proceed…I am curious as to-." Brainy has no idea how to continue as his lips are taken by hers. The two of them stand there pressed together and much of the conversation silences. Brainy is unsure how to continue this…but…the feeling is quite electric. When she pulls away she stares into his eyes.

"Brainy…keep being you, don't change. I want you to know how much I appreciate…you. And…even…"

"Whoa is that some mistletoe? Now who could have hung that up there?" Kara joins them and whatever Nia was about to say was lost, no, rather held back. Curiosity was piqued but James pulls him off as everyone is gathering to sing some Christmas tunes. All the while this is happening he finds his eyes on Nia and if there was one thing to take from this party…Nia was a simple wonder that he would like to get to know better.

* * *

Nia left the party on cloud nine. She made it back to her place with her roommate who looked on at her like she had caught a fever. She danced about till she came to her room and she settled onto her sheets still in her red dress. Her eyes trailed to the ceiling as she could not stop her heart from racing…her legs kick out as she lets out a squeal. This was truly the best Christmas ever and when sleep finally claimed her she could not wait to see what New Years brought.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed this story. I find it always fun touching upon pairings not yet put up or again as I pointed out it might have in which case I hope to add to it. I'm not sure the plans for them on Supergirl but here is hoping the best. Depending on when you read this Merry Christmas or happy holidays.


End file.
